Sarah Panes and Her Secret Identity
by BlueLilyFlower
Summary: ~CHAP 7 UP~ This is in J/L times and is about a girl who is sister to a negative Slytherin and the only way to reunite their family is to have them trust each other.It involves Snape and his family too.R/R Very interesting and long chapters.
1. Sarah Panes

I don't know about what date it is so people I just picked it to be 1972. Her last name is pronounced (pains)

Enjoy!

**Sarah Panes and Her Secret Identity**

Sarah was walking down the street where she was supposed to go to the King's Cross Station to get on some train. Sarah reached the barrier and went through it. She saw kids and parents all running around, some saying goodbye and some trying to get on the train in time. She took her trunk on to the train and started walking down to find an empty compartment. In the last part of the train she found one and sat down to let out her silver owl moonbeam. Moonbeam had gold eyes like the sun and they shone like the sun as she flew around. Sarah took out some stuff from Zonkos Joke Shop, her wand and an index card. The card read:

Name: Sarah Panes 

_Age: 11_

_Year of birth: July 8,1961_

_Occupation: student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Gender: Female_

_Mother: Lydia Panes_

_Father: deceased_

_Uncle: Derek Panes_

_Friends: Mary Golders (female, moved away three years ago)_

_Hobbies: Mischief Maker, writer and reader and smart, pretty and well prepared._

_Goal: To be reunited with her brother (part of the Snape family) who has short, black hair and is a pessimistic person._

That was her life. She had never really had any friends except Mary who had moved 3 years ago. To all the girls she was too pretty with her short and shiny black hair and silver eyes. The boys thought her to be a criminal for playing so many pranks. Well now she could start a new life that would probably be much better. Sarah was an optimistic person- or she would be if she had any friends. Her brother lived with their uncle and she lived with their mom so she hadn't seen her brother since she was three. Sarah sat there annoyed with ho hard it would be to find her stupid brother with the two clues she had. The compartment door opened and in came a girl with what looked like bleached hair and fiery orange eyes that were like lava. 

" May I sit here? My name is Mary Golders and I'm a half blood my dad's a muggle and my mum's a witch. I'm a first year." She said waiting to see if the girl would let her sit down. 

"Sure. My name is Sarah-" Sarah cut off all the sudden and went white. " Your name is Mary Golders? Seriously?" Sarah said. 

Mary looked at her funny. "yeah, it is. Is there something wrong with that?" Mary said defensively. 

Sarah shook her head and said

" No, not at all. Its just I know who you are. Last time I saw you 3 years ago your hair was black not bleached. Why change it?" 

For a second Mary looked confused but then she realized exactly whom she was talking to. 

"Sarah Panes! I missed you so much! How have you been? Did you make any new friends?" Mary asked.

Sarah looked down and said

" I've been fine but I didn't make any new friends. Not in the last three years. Why did you move away?" Sarah said sadly.

" My parents wanted to get away from those mean and nasty Snapes! They all lived right next to us. They were always causing us all that trouble. That's why we had to move." Mary said. Sarah felt a sudden jolt of realization. 

"You mean the Snape family lived right next to you and you didn't even tell me? I need to talk to them." Sarah said desperately. 

Mary looked confused. 

" Why?" Mary asked. 

Sarah sighed and said

"You know how the Snape family only had an uncle and a son? Well then my family only has a mother and me. " Sarah said stopping to see if Mary could figure it out. Mary thought for a minute then she said 

"There is no way you are related to the Snapes! Sarah, they have been mean and nasty through out the years. Your family has been known for its good stuff. There is no way you are related. You would have to show me proof." Mary said. 

Sarah sighed and tried to explain.

" Mary! Don't you see? My father is dead and so is theirs! I'm supposed to have a brother and my mom and uncle stopped living together ages ago! " Sarah stopped and said quietly " and if you ever looked at my last name closely you'd see that it says Snape."Sarah said.

Mary said 

"No it doesn't! It says Panes! Are you going blind?"

Sarah sighed and took out a piece of paper and a quill and wrote Panes. She started crossing out letters until it looked like this: _ Panes = Snape Snape_

_ Panes_

" See? Our last name was changed so we wouldn't get the same reputation. Ok?" Sarah said tired of explaining.

Mary finally nodded her head in belief and said

" Well, at least you are a nice Snape. I won't tell because you're still my friend." Mary said smiling. 

Sarah smiled back and said

" I have to try to find the other Snape that is going here. He's my brother and we have to be reunited and he has to believe me for our family to ever be together again happily." Sarah said explaining why she had to find them. The rest of the train ride they just talked and laughed about their life so far and then it was time to get off the train and into the boats to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Mary: The One who Shines

One of my reviewers asked why this was a Lily and James story. Well this has Lily and James in it but I just haven't put them in yet. On with the story! Mary: The One Who Shines They stepped off the train and walked over to the boats. They got in them with two other girls. They started to talk to each other. "Hello! I'm Lily Evans. I'm a muggle-born so I couldn't believe it when I got into Hogwarts! What're your names?" she asked happily. She had long, messy red hair and bright green eyes. "My name is Ginger Benett and I'm a half-blood. My mum's a muggle and my dad's a wizard. I'm an athlete and I really want to be in Ravenclaw even though Griffindor sounds the best." She said softly. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled like stars. " My name is Mary Golders and I am a half blood. I want to be in Hufflepuff or Griffindor and I am an artist. Sarah and I are old friends. My mum's a witch and me dad's a muggle." Mary said, her bleached hair lighting up around her. "Well if you haven't guessed I'm Sarah Panes. I'm pureblood and I like to write and play pranks. I'm good at getting revenge at people if they make me mad. That's only if they're not my friends though. I think I'll probably be in Slytherin because I like getting revenge. I really want to be in Griffindor though. I hope we are all in the same house." Sarah said sort of happily. They all got off the boats and waited as the big giant Hagrid knocked on the door. It opened and there was a witch standing there with dark hair who looked to be in her 20's and very strict. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am head of the Griffindor house. You will be sorted in just a few moments. Follow me now." Professor Mcgonagall said. She led them through the doors to the Great Hall. It was grand with a ceiling that was bewitched to be the outdoor sky. McGonagall led them to a stool that had a grubby hat on it. "When I call your name you will come up here and put on the hat. When it sorts you go to your house table and sit down." McGonagall said loudly. "Anos, Terrence" A boy with dirty-blonde hair walked up to the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF" The Hufflepuff table cheered and he went to sit down. It went on like this until the B's. "Benett, Ginger" Ginger walked up to the sorting hat pale and nervous. She sat there for a minute and then it said "GRIFINDOR" She looked a little sad but still happy with the Griffindor table cheering for her. A little bit later came "Black, Sirius" Sirius looked cute with his short black hair and brown eyes. He walked down proudly with a grin. He put on the hat and all the sudden it screamed "GRIFFINDOR" Then after a while they came to the E's. "Evans, Lily" Lily walked up confident and a little nervously and sat down. "_What do we have here? A smart brain no doubt. Plays pranks and has a temper. Well I think you should go in the house that you're destined to be in because of another. So it must be GRIFFINDOR"_ The Griffindor house cheered like mad. She went over and sat down happily. After a little while came the G's. "Golders, Mary" She walked up to the hat with everybody staring at her because of her bleached hair. She put on the hat and it said "GRIFFINDOR" in two seconds. She went over to join Lily and Ginger happily. Then came the L's after 10 minutes. "Lupin, Remus" Remus was pale and smiled weakly as he walked down to the Sorting Hat. He sat there for a little while and then it screamed "GRIFFINDOR" He got up and went to join his friend Sirius who was dancing up and down in joy. In a little while later was the P's. "Panes, Sarah" Sarah got up and walked slowly up to the hat and put it on. Just before she put it on she could see a boy with black hair in line staring at her like he knew her but didn't know from where. _" A smart girl with a lust for pranks and a lot of optimism. Has a keen idea to get back at anybody who angers you and cunning. Should I put you in Slytherin to reunite you with your brother or would you like to be with your friends?" _ _'I want to be with my friends! How do you know who my brother is? He's supposed to be a first year this year.' Sarah thought to the hat. _ _"I haven't sorted him yet but I know what he's like. Now I think it would actually be best if I put you with your-No never mind. You're going to go with your friends. That would be in GRIFFINDOR" _ Sarah got up and walked over to the Griffindor table. 'Why was she chosen to be in Griffindor when her brother was going to be in Slytherin?' She sighed and sat down amongst her friends. "Pettigrew, Peter" A short boy walked up and put on the hat. "GRIFFINDOR" He walked over and sat down too. "Potter, James" At this Lily looked mad. James walked up to the hat with his messy black hair and brown eyes. He sat down and as soon as it touched his head it shouted "GRIFFINDOR" He walked over with his buddies Sirius and Remus and Peter. It was the end of the sorting and now there would be food. 'This might not be so bad after all' Sarah thought and settled down to have some fun. 


	3. Benett and Malfoy (Enemies)

**Benett and Malfoy (Enemies)**

Ginger Benett POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This morning I woke up to the bird's chirping and Lily, and Mary still asleep. Sarah was already up and was in the showering room. I got up right away (I'm definitely a morning person) and I put on my robes. I took my books down with me and went to breakfast.

There were only 3 other people there. There was Malfoy and Severus Snape at the Slytherin table playing around. Also, there was this other first year girl who is in our dorm whose name was Chassidy Parradora. I sat down next to Chassidy. 

" Hi Chassidy. Are you ready for breakfast?" I said cheerfully. 

She just looked at me and said 

"Not really. I'm just down here because I want my time-table. I'm only going to have some toast, eggs and bacon. What do you want for breakfast?" Chassidy asked me. 

It was then that I noticed what peculiar looking eyes she had. They were like Mary's, but it was like an extreme fire of confidence was burning inside of her, making her eyes shine like the sun. She was black but had black hair that had blue stripes in it so it looked to me like it meant she was cool and quiet on the outside but in the inside she was hot and loud. 

" I want some sausage, waffles, French toast, and a honey bun." I said happily. I looked at the expression on her face " I eat a lot. What can I say?" I said sheepishly. 

I saw Mary and Sarah come down. Sarah looked mad. They came and sat down with us. 

"What's the matter Sarah?" I asked. 

She sat down looking plainly annoyed " Lily slapped me while I tried to get her up. It's going to be her own fault if she misses her first class. Luckily she has about 30 more minutes before she has to run for it. Besides, James or Sirius can wake her up." Sarah said smiling.

Mary and I just laughed while Chassidy stayed quiet. A prefect started passing out time-tables to the our table. I looked at it and groaned.

We had Transfiguration first period with the Hufflepuffs and then we had Charms with the Ravenclaws and then we have lunch.

"Oh man. We have Transfiguration first! Professor McGonagall is so strict!" I said complaining. Everybody agreed. 

Then Peter came over and said " Its not the teacher that's annoying. It's those Hufflepuffs. They are like dunces. They're such idiots. They can barely string a sentence or two together." Peter said, trying to be the center of attention. He was the center but not the center of attention. He was slapped by Mary, and slapped hard. Everybody was shocked. Mary wasn't the violent type.

"You're so insensitive Peter! Everybody is fine and equal here except for those Slytherins. My sister is in the Hufflepuff house and she is very smart. She was top of the class last year! She is certainly smarter than you because she knows when to keep her mouth shut unlike you!" Mary yelled. 

She ran out of the hall and everybody looked up to see what happened. James, Sirius and Remus came over. They came over and stared at Peter. 

"Did you say something Peter? She looked real upset. She might miss our first class." Sirius said. 

Peter just looked at him and shook his head "I didn't mean too. I didn't know she had a sister." Peter said trembling because he had a big red mark on his face. 

" He said that Hufflepuffs were dumb and her sister's in Hufflepuff and she got mad." Sarah said. 

James and Sirius glared at Peter while Remus ran after Mary so they wouldn't be late for their first class. 

"I think you should keep your mouth shut about Hufflepuffs Peter. Actually, keep it shut about every house except Slytherins. Slytherins are the only ones worth insulting." James said kindly but firmly. 

All the sudden you could here " BENNET! GOLDERS! PANES! I'm GOING TO GET YOU!" from the hallway. In came Lily very red and looking very mad. It was 20 minutes to our first class, I realized. She slammed her books down and came over to us. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP???" Lily screamed. 

Sarah looked angry and screamed right back " I tried to but you slapped me so I backed off! It really hurt you know!" Sarah screamed. 

Lily looked ashamed but still was mad. 

" Well, I still think you should have woken me up! Now I have 15 minutes to eat!" Lily said and grabbed some toast and spread butter on it and started eating really fast. 

"Don't eat that fast! You're going to choke!" James said. 

" Unless you want to be greedy like a tiger." James said smirking.

Lily just walked away leaving only James, Sirius, Peter, Sarah, and I at breakfast. So we all just headed to our first class. When we got to Transfiguration we saw Remus and Mary sitting together, Remus still trying to comfort her. When we walked in Mary glared at Peter and then just smiled at Sarah and I. Sarah sat down with Sirius while I sat down next to Lily. James sat next to Peter. 

" Good morning class. I'm your Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. I expect good behavior from all of you or house points will be taken off. Now I want all of you to go sit with a Hufflepuff and learn a little bit about them. Hurry!" Minerva said.

We all hurried to sit next to a Hufflepuff. I sat next to a very pretty girl with long, sky blue hair and violet eyes whose name was Aphrodite Dragon. James was sitting next to a boy named Rev Wheeler. Sarah and Mary sat next to each other somehow fooling Minerva into thinking they were in different houses. Lily sat next to a boy who had brown hair and aqua colored eyes named Scott Dragon. Apparently, Aphrodite and Scott are siblings from another country. 

Remus sat next to Maria Atrivita with long blond hair and blue eyes. Sirius sat next to Dresa Chiles who had back hair and brown eyes. Peter had to sit next to this rough looking boy named Thomas Daniels who had green eyes and bleached hair and big muscles. He looked like he could punch Peter, and from the look of it, Peter was very afraid. This period was a complete bore. I turned my straw into a needle instantly along with James and Sarah. The rest had a lot of trouble so James was allowed to help them. He went and helped Lily first but 'accidentally' turned her hair blue like Aphrodite's but it actually didn't look very bad on her because of her green eyes. She still was like that by the end of class. Charms was sort of like that except that Lily and James started fighting half way during class an d were given detentions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch I was sitting with Chassidy while I waited for Lily because we were good friends when Malfoy came over. 

" What are you doing here half-blood?? I didn't know they let trash like you in. But I should have expected it from such a mud-blood loving fool like Dumbledore." Malfoy said smirking. 

I was very angry. 

" I can at least play Quidditch better than you. I bet you have no real talent. You're only going on the quidditch team next year because you're rich. You're so stupid!" I said. 

He looked at me and sneered and walked away.

Well, from lunch and on Malfoy and I have been enemies. 


	4. Maria and Aphrodite

Thank you for reviewing. This is a very interesting part about Maria and Aphrodite's jealousy. 

** Maria and Aphrodite **

After lunch they had Herbology. All of us walked out onto the field with the Hufflepuffs once again that day. Remus and Maria were getting along quiet fine talking quietly about D.A.D.A that they had the next class. Ginger was looking a little jealous at the sight of Remus with Maria with her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Aphrodite and Scott were just talking to each other. James and Lily were once again fighting and Sarah and I were just trying to break it up. Thomas was about to hurt Peter until Sirius protected him. They all got at the green houses and Professor Sprout all asked them to get into partners. 

Aphrodite immediately went to Remus and she looked at Maria with a triumphant look and then asked politely if she could sit next to Remus. Remus agreed and sent Maria an apologetic look, Maria then smiled at Remus but glared at Aphrodite's smirk. Ginger looked so mad at Aphrodite but sort of pitied Maria for not getting to sit next to Remus even though Ginger really wanted to sit next to him. So to Ginger's annoyance she had to sit with Peter while Maria was with Sarah, James and Lily, and Sirius and I. Chassidy had to sit with Thomas. They all had to learn about Venus Fly Traps. 

" Isn't that a muggle plant? Its not magical." Lily said, confused. 

Professor Sprout laughed. 

" These are magical Venus Fly Traps. They not only eat flies but they eat any insect that comes near them. When they turn blue they are about to spit out poison so do watch them carefully. Wear your dragon hide gloves just in case." 

Professor Sprout said, smiling. 

Lily looked at it like it might spit poison any minute.

" Scared tiger? I thought tigers were braver than that." James said smirking. 

Lily narrowed her eyes. 

" I'm not a tiger any more that Sirius is a good little boy." 

"I'm a good little boy! See?" Sirius said putting on an innocent expression. 

Everyone laughed. 

" The day you are a good boy Sirius is the day you go to Azkaban." Sarah said laughing. 

" Why would thy go to Azkaban? Thy is to innocent!" Sirius said while mocking a fantasy person. 

" You are so weird Sirius! Mary and you would look _so _good together!" Ginger said laughing.

I blushed in embarrassment. Sirius grinned and turned to me. 

" My fair lady. Thy thought they should never see you again! How wonderful it shall be when we marry!" Sirius said. 

That got extreme embarrassment and a lot of laughs. 

We all took notes on the plants while they snapped at insects around the room. Then since I guess no one was looking, there was a scream and Aphrodite was on the floor. We all turned in that direction and stared. 

She had a big bruise on her arm and it was blackish-blue.

" The Venus Fly Trap must of shot poison at her! I didn't see it do that though!" Remus said panicked. 

Professor Sprout went over to Aphrodite quickly and said 

" Somebody take her up to the hospital wing! Quickly!" 

Remus took her and ran with her in his arms all the way to the castle. I saw Ginger looking really worried. It was probably about Remus's safety. 

I walked over to Ginger to comfort her but then I saw a bottle on the ground near Aphrodite that no one else could see. It had a skull on it. I looked at it confused for a moment and then it clicked. Somebody had poisoned Aphrodite with the bottle of poison. I looked around and saw Maria with a strange looked on her face. It was like a twisted half smile. Then I realized it was Maria who had done it for she was trying very hard not to smile. She wanted Remus to herself and she would do anything (even poison) to make that happen. I looked at Ginger who was surprisingly crying lightly. 

I was just about to say something when Maria walked over to her and pushed me rudely out of the way and I heard her whisper " If you take Remus from me then it will be you next who is poisoned. If you tell, you will be poisoned. Beware Bennett." 

Then she walked over to Scott Dragon and must have said something equally frightening because he went white and ran in the direction of the castle. He was probably going to the Hospital Wing. Professor Sprout didn't even try to stop him. She was muttering about how venomous plants should have alarms that ring when they will throw poison.

I glared at Maria (although she didn't see) and said to Ginger

" Its alright. I heard her. We will figure out a way to turn her in. Don't worry." 

Ginger smiled gratefully but was still crying and said

" Thanks Mary. I' m worried about what that witch will do to Remus if she gets her hands on him for to long. She should have been in Slytherin!" Ginger said angrily. 

" Maybe the Sorting Hat is breaking down." I said laughing.   
  


And for the first time since the incident Ginger smiled and laughed too. 


	5. Mary and Ginger Team Up

Sorry! I haven't been writing much. I've been busy. But now I'm back and this is going to be a good chapter. Don't criticize me because I don't know where the Hufflepuff Common room is! Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Ginger, Mary, Selana, Selena, and Sarah and any other character you don't recognize! I've said that already so I'm not saying it ever again!

** Mary and Ginger Team Up**

Sarah POV

I didn't know what Mary and Ginger were doing in the Common Room after the Fly Trap incident but I guessed I was about to find out. I _still_ had to figure out how to get to the Slytherins and figure out which one was my brother. I had been stupid enough not to pay attention much for the S's of the sorting so now I have to figure it out on my own. 

I was in the Common Room later that day and thinking about how Aphrodite could have been hurt like that. 'Somebody could have poisoned her but nobody in Hufflepuff would do that! They're all way to nice!' Then I saw Mary and Ginger huddled in a corner. It wasn't hard to miss them though because of Mary's bright highlighted hair. I went over to them to see how they were doing. 

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" I asked them. Then to my surprise they jumped and turned around, their faces tense but relaxed when they saw who it was. 

"Oh, hey Sarah. We're just making plans for a Halloween Party that we're going to host. " Mary said a little too cheerfully. Ginger just smiled and nodded earnestly. 

I looked suspiciously at them. This wasn't like them to just be planning a Halloween Party when it was still September. Usually Hogwarts probably did that anyway.

" I don't believe you guys. What are you really doing?" I asked nicely but with a little more urgency in my voice. You have to excuse me because I can be just as stubborn as Lily. I just don't have her temper as much. 

Ginger just looked at Mary once and then looked back at me. Yet there was something different now in her eyes. Like something was held in there but she couldn't tell it until after whatever they were planning was done. 

" Sarah, come with me up to the dorms. I'll tell you up there." Ginger said and got up and walked over to the stairs to the dorms. 

"You coming Sarah?" she asked a bit coldly. 

I just went up the stairs after her and left Mary sitting there staring after us. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginger POV

I didn't know this would get so complicated.

I took Sarah up to the dorms and we sat down on my bed.

" I guess I'll tell you but I'm not letting you know everything. Now listen closely. All Mary and I are doing is doing a little...er…prank on Maria. We just don't like her and…she likes Remus so all it is, is that we don't want Remus to fall in love with her. He has three girls after him so we're just helping get rid of the competition. That's all!" I said. 

Sarah _still_ looked suspicious. 

"Fine. If you need any help just come get me here." Sarah said. Then she just walked down the stairs and I followed her. 

"Come on Mary! We're going tonight!" I said charged up with energy. 

"Why? Maria can't do anything tonight! Its too little time!" Mary said puzzled. 

" I want to get that wench away from Remus! Remus doesn't deserve her!" I shouted angrily. 

Mary smiled a teasing smile. "But he deserves you right?" Mary said laughing.

I blushed. "No! Well maybe…yes but oh…shut up!" I said playfully hitting her on the arm. 

"Ouch! That hurt you know!" Mary said in protest. 

"Oh just come on!" I said annoyed a little. 

So we ran out of the common room and down the stairs off to the Hufflepuff common room until I realized, " Hey Mary, where is the Hufflepuff common room?" I said unsure.

" Um... I think it's behind a knight or something. Maybe it's behind a picture. I never took notice because I thought all we needed to know was where the Slytherin Common Room was. I didn't think Hufflepuff had mean people in it. My sister is very nice! Not like that Maria girl! " Mary said and shrugged.

" Maria is going down! We know because we saw it and I think Scott Dragon knows it too. Remember Maria went up to him next and told him something and he went white. That's what makes her a creepy person! Maria would look so nice if she didn't constantly have a smirk on her face." I said disgusted.

We walked over to this knight and I turned to Mary. (a/n: Sorry if this isn't the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. If somebody would like to tell me where it is that would be helpful!) 

"Is this the right place Mary?" I said hesitantly. 

"I'm pretty sure. I'm not positive but lets try it!" she said cheerful. 

"Howler!" Mary said and the knight swung open. 

We stepped inside cautiously and we realized we had forgotten one important thing! 

**It was still only 10:30pm so there were still people there. Boy were we dead!**


	6. Finding Maria

Finding Maria

Mary POV 

Ginger and I were so scared because when we walked in, a few people turned to look at us and they realized we weren't in this house immediately. 

" What are you doing in here Mary? You're not supposed to know how to get in here!" My sister Kaitlyn said surprised. 

"Uh… we're on an errand for Professor McGonagall. She wants us to give something to Maria Atrivita. That's all! Then we'll go! Promise!" I said innocently. 

Ginger nodded earnestly. 

Kaitlyn came over and smiled.

" I know your up to something Mary, and you too Ginger. But stay OUT of trouble! Please! Also NO violence! Maria is up in the girl's dormitories. Don't bother _anybody_! Come straight back down when you're done. Go on now!" Kaitlyn said smiling, unaware of what we were _really_ going to do.

" Ok, sis. We'll be nice and careful! Bye." I said and hurried Ginger upstairs. "_Very nice_." I said quietly.

We reached the 1st year girl's dormitory door and knocked.

"Come in. Who is it?" Maria's voice said from inside.

We walked right in and faced Maria. Maria was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up smiling but that suddenly faded. 

" You girls aren't in Hufflepuff! You don't belong here! Get out! You guys are in Gryffindor! Get out! Get out!" Maria yelled and stood up to face us.

" Excuse me but you don't belong here either! Poisoning Aphrodite like that just to get to Remus! Remus is mine you know and you'll _never _get him! He's mine and if you want him you've got to go through me!" Ginger said looking angrier than ever. 

Maria smirked and said 

" He doesn't like _you_! You're not right for him at all. You're long brown hair and blue eyes don't compare to my beautiful _blonde _hair and even _bluer _eyes! He's mine and he likes _me _too! He only carried Aphrodite up because he's _so _brave! He likes my sweetness and don't you dare _think _I'm going to let you get him! Even though you spend so much time with him _doesn't_ mean he likes you! I'm going back to reading so if you don't get out I'm going to curse you!" Maria said getting annoyed. 

" You'll never get away with this Maria Atrivita! I challenge you to a duel tomorrow in the Great Hall after lunch! Then nobody will see us but you better watch it! Come on Mary! Let's go!" Ginger said furious.

I backed up and said "Nice to know it was you Maria! Have fun losing to Ginger! Bye!" Then I left with Ginger fuming.

" Who does she think she is anyway? Taking Remus from me like that! When he obviously is mine! He likes me! Doesn't he Mary?" Ginger said to me. By the look on her face I could see she wasn't in the mood for a "no".

"Of course he does! I never see him look at Maria or Aphrodite like he likes them like _that_! Don't worry! It'll be fine! Come on let's hurry back to the Common Room before someone catches us." I said warmly. 

Ginger smiled and we hurried back to the Common Room and slipped in just at 11:30pm. We got in to bed and fell asleep to the sound of howling.


	7. A Kiss

** A Kiss**

Ginger POV 

I woke up and saw Mary and Sarah were getting dressed. Lily was surprisingly not there. Today was the big day where I was going to face that wench Maria Atrivita. I knew I could do it but I was a bit scared. 

"Good morning Ginger! This is your big day!" Mary said cheerfully.

I grinned and said, "Yeah it is but I'm not sure I can do it."  
  


Mary look surprised and smiled reassuringly.

"You can do this! Maria isn't good at this like you are!"

I smiled and got up out of bed. I got dressed while Mary and Sarah waited for me. 

"So what happened last night?" Sarah asked eagerly.

Mary smiled proudly. "Our one and only Ginger is going to duel with Maria Atrivita!" 

Sarah looked shocked for a moment but then smiled. 

"I know you can do this Ginger!" 

I nodded and we all went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*********************

"Wow! This food is so good!" said Sarah delighted.

I smirked. "Well what did you expect? You've had breakfast here before. You know its good." I said smiling.

Sarah just looked cheery. "Yeah but its extra good today!"

Remus smiled. "I think its all because of you Ginger."

I looked at him curiously. "Huh? How?"  
  


He laughed. "Cause you're so smart and pretty that Sarah just feels so happy. I'm glad you don't look all bruised up because I wouldn't be able to say that then!" Remus said with good nature. 

I smiled weakly but inside I was feeling down. He didn't know I was probably going to get bruised up after lunch today. I sighed and finished eating my toast and eggs. Sarah and Mary started talking and James and Sirius were teasing Lily about her hair but I was staring at a certain boy. 'He's just so cute!' I thought dreamily. Remus, busy eating, suddenly looked at me. I jerked my head down. 

Remus smiled. "Is there something you'd like Ms. Benett?" 

I looked up and smiled. "I want a kiss!" I said on a sudden impulse. I blushed. 'Why did you have to say that?' I thought to myself.

Remus looked at me with great surprise in his eyes.

"You…you want a…kiss??" he said hesitantly.

I blushed and nodded. What Remus had said had gotten everyone else to look at us and they were grinning like mad.

"Go on Remus, kiss her! Its what she _wants _after all." Sirius said grinning so big that I thought his mouth was going to break. 

Remus suddenly the surprised look left him and he smiled. 

"Why of course I will but on one condition Ms. Benett." Remus said quietly.

I looked at him and said, "What is it?"

He smiled and laughed. He came around to my side of the table and got down on his knees. "Ginger Benett, will you go out with me?" 

I blushed so brightly and nodded happily. "Yes! Of course! I love you Remus!" I said, very happy.

Remus smiled and Mary laughed.

"Way to go Ginger!" she said to me and patted me on the back.

I smiled and said "Now, where's your end of the bargain?"

Remus chuckled quietly and leaned forward. I closed my eyes and felt him place his lips upon mine. It felt soft and warm and I was shocked. Just as I was beginning to enjoy it, he stopped and I blushed. All the sudden catcalls erupted from our table. I turned and looked at the whole table. Obviously, everyone else in our group had gone around the table to point out what Remus was going to do. I smiled and laughed feeling very happy. 

_Finally_ Remus was mine!


End file.
